girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Elle2512
Rej ¤¤? says hi. Hi Elle, always good to see a sharp mind with thoughtful comments. Some tips on signing your posts. What you do now is fine. It would be useful to add a timestamp. Five ~'s will do that. Four ~'s will sign a signature and a time stamp. Three ~.s will give just a signature. Play with it. If you don't like the preview just change it back. Wiki's can always be revised. I can tell your enjoying this. Keep on. Cheers --Rej ¤¤? 05:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sharp Eyes Thanks for describing Tarvek's color swings. It would be nice to extract for an article on Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation. --Rej 23:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :You can do this. Strikeouts and links are pretty much the extent of my coding ability. On a good day, I can maybe figure out how to change the font size. So yeah, if you want to make some blank placeholder pages in need of filling out, I can do the actual typing part. I hear The Iron Sheik needs a page ~hinthint~ --Elle 02:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :: This is a wiki. If you can name a page you can create it. Iron Sheik. gives Iron Sheik. To wildly and speculatively exposit: Forum:Iron Sheik. gives Forum:Iron Sheik. (Alternately go to the Forum:Fan Theories page and use "add new topic" button.) Click on the red link and you create a new page. Start something and someone more familiar with the wiki traditions than you or I will come along and tidy it up. If you do something not quite right, they tidy it up and give you a lecture. Then you know. This is a wiki. The fastest way to learn is to make mistakes. Especially make them loudly. Then qoute Agatha at the coffee machine. "I meant to do that" Cheers --Rej ¤¤? 04:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) How to Show off in color How to After fumble typing the wiki tags for color, I made something to do it for me. Sparky explaination: :The double bracketts invoke the summoning engine to copy whats on the page User:Rej Maddog/tc/Color. :The "subst:" destroys the engine and burns the notes. :The page itself holds a dingbot that cleverly remembers the technologicky things this absent minded professor tends to forget. ::Using the resplendent philosophers stone, it turns text into gold or any other color the wiki might recognize. :The vertical pipes separate the arguments. Please remember to use "subst:" else my future work on the dingbot might change the past. --Rej ¤¤? 05:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::This explanation would make more sense if it involved a large hedge maze, orphans, and cheese. -- Elle 14:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: Sigh, I'm an absent minded mad scientist. Not a mad social scientist. The whole of my sparking knowledge can be summed up as: *'Try something. If it doesn't work, try something else.' Sigh I am learning this wiki stuff as I go along. I avoid doing anything I don't know. Until I have a burning desire to do it. Or until I am in an extremely playful and mischievous mood. The first thing I try is to look at what someone else did to achieve what I want. Cut, paste and modify. Preview. Scratch head. Apply the sum of sparky wisdom. Preview again. Etc. Eventually I'll save the page. Slowly knowledge seeps in. Often as I am sleeping. The next day I'll make more mischief. I know I'm making real progress when I get angry lectures from Argadi, Mnenyver, or Corgi. Corgi has a background as an editor. m''' is the keeper of the rules of what should and should not be done. They mostly confuse me. Argadi plays with technologicky stuff and tells me when I've messed that up. Most everyone takes exception to my theories and opinions. That's life. I've learned to live with it. The fun part is I get to learn new things, satisfy my curiosity, and please my muse. Did I really confuse you with that last bit? Einstien say "Make everything as simple as possible but no simpler." How can I help better? What helps you learn? And how would you explain it with a large hedge maze, orphans, and cheese? Cheers --Rej ¤¤? 21:10, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :On the rare occasions when I need to do things relating to code, I can cannibalize other people's. But technobabble makes sense to me only when its social sciency technobabble...I actually tried playing around with your suggestions this morning, but, and I may be missing something here, probably the case actually, but neither '''this nor nor this work...huh...interesting...the preview button turned them all gold just now...this totally wasn't the case earlier. I know I'm not typing anything differently. Odd. Hmmm...Does this work?. Apparently it does. How about this?. Ok. This? Huh. Sadly that last one didn't work. What a shame. Anyway, thank you for the explanation. But I am a bit confused here. Hmmm... Elle2512 22:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :: for secret code! You seem to have done fine. I forgot to tell you that the wiki is sometimes a slow lazy child. It keeps a copy of the old processed page and uses it that until it realizes we have changed the maze. If things don't change when you save the page it might when you ask to edit again. You've already done that once, so you know how that kinda works. --Rej ¤¤? 01:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. Periwinkle. It has an awesome name, don't you think? As I''' '''said, I''' '''can cannibalize code, that's about it. --Elle2512 22:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::: ROFL, I think you've learned to do that very well. The last paragraph made me mirthful for moments on end. It will bring a smile to my face whenever I think of it. Thank you. Grant yourself a rainbow merit badge. :) --Rej ¤¤? 03:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry, but I''' '''don't swing that way. -- Elle 11:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::: The way I heard it, rainbow's were created on the evening of the sixth day with all the other wonders. They got appropriated as a symbol but I say take them back and enjoy them as wonders. --Rej ¤¤? 00:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I don't swing *that* way either. You were closer the first time. -- Elle 04:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Europans and Europeans Another name for Europe is Europa, and the term "Europans" is used elsewhere in the wiki. "Europeans" isn't wrong, but "Europans" wasn't a typo. (And yay for jumping in with the Iron Sheik article!) -- Brassica 00:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Wasn't sure, so I corrected it just in case when adding links. Now if only I can figure out how to make that nifty character box thing. I'm afraid that's beyond my non-existing coding ability. Currently trying to backward engineer it by stealing code. Doesn't seem to be working. Oh well. Anyways, once I figure that out (or someone takes pity on me and does it instead) I'm gonna try to find a nice Arabic to English dictionary and try to translate "Zami." I have a nagging suspicion that Z's family would have just called him Yahya...since Ahmad could be construed as an honorific whereas Yahya is an actual name. -- Elle 00:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm not quite sure what you did, but you managed to get a lot of formatting characters into it. (That can happen when people are shifting back and forth between HTML and RTF - I'm just not sure exactly how it happened here.) I can clean it up in about 2 minutes. (Copy the text as it appears on the user-version, then click on edit, and paste it into the editor-version. The br / stuff should go away, and all should be well. If you'd like to try it, feel free, otherwise I'll do it in about 30 minutes. Yeah, I believe in making people struggle. I'm evil that way.) -- Brassica 01:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::There we go. I seem to have gotten it. Now to figure out how to add pictures. Elle 01:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yay! Go you! *waits patiently to see what image will accompany the article* -- Brassica 01:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Elle 01:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You can do it. Find the image you want to use, crop it in an image editing program (like GIMP), save it to your computer (jpg, gif, and png formats are safest), and make a note of the location. Then go to http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload and upload it, following the instructions. -- Brassica 02:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Aaaaaand, I spoke too late. You can do it, and you have. Yay! -- Brassica 02:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I was just commenting that that is as advanced as I'm gonna be able to go. (Ah, paint, how you make me wish Photoshop didn't keep crashing my computer so I could actually use it...) Centering that second picture? Yeah, not gonna happen. Too much brain power. Elle 02:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC)